New Dreams: A Labyrinth FanFic
by LydiaLovegood
Summary: A short story of love lost and regained in the magic of the Labyrinth. J/S


1New Dreams: A Labyrinth FanFic

After returning to the castle beyond the Goblin City Jareth, the Goblin King, sat on his throne wondering if he would ever get over this particular defeat. He had thought he had it all worked out, the perfect reason for getting Sarah into the Labyrinth and instead it had all fallen apart. She was stronger than he had thought, which was impressive and yet it was still a resounding hit to his ego and his power as Goblin King; the inability to make a mortal girl fall in love with him. Jareth sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead in frustration Then and there Jareth decided to give Sarah time and see if she matured enough to realize that all he did for her was out of love and maybe one day he could get her back.

Meanwhile Sarah looked around her living room and quickly ran up the stairs to check on the sleeping baby, her little brother Toby, who she would never see as a burden again. Sarah then went on into her room and had a little get together with all her friends from the Labyrinth, including Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo along with many others... while the barn owl flew hastily away from the scene unnoticed. Much later Sarah went to bed and dreamed of the man with the mismatched eyes and the words, "though I do believe in you, yes I do, live without your sunlight, love without your heartbeat... and I, I can't live within you."

The next day and the many years worth of days after that one were tedious and filled with confusion and conflict over whether or not she had made the right decision in leaving Jareth and the Labyrinth and whether or not she would ever find real love. Sarah dated but never fell in love, she worked but was never satisfied, she started college but was only satisfied in her art; it was in her art classes that she was able to draw, paint and sculpt her love into shape again and see the Labyrinth once again.

It was 10 years to the day Sarah left the Labyrinth that she was walking through the art gallery which was showcasing her art that she saw a face she recognized as much as her own. It was like looking into one of her drawings, there he was, Jareth in all his glory standing there in front of her drawing of the Labyrinth. She moved towards him as if in one of his crystal dreams and he didn't even turn around as he said, "ah, Sarah you have captured the heart and soul of my Labyrinth as only one who has tamed it could."

Jareth slowly turned around, carefully hiding any feelings of love or joy that could show on his face, and looked into her eyes. Sarah was looking a little shocked and confused as she looked at the face that had haunted her all these years; she quickly asked, "what are you doing here Jareth?" That smirk graced his beautiful mouth as he drew her away from the crowd and into a darker corner; Jareth did the only thing he could do as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Sarah didn't fight the embrace because she herself had wanted him to touch her, after all these years it was like a burden lifting off her shoulders, knowing he was real and wasn't angry with her. "Jareth, I'm sorry... all these years wondering about you, the Labyrinth and all my friends there... knowing I hurt you and not knowing how to fix it." Sarah looked up at him after that admission and was warmed to see the knowing glint in his mismatched eyes and she reached up with one hand and slowly touched his cheek.

Jareth was reeling in the warmth he was feeling and knowing that she cared and was sorry. Rubbing his face in the smoothness of her hand and looking into her eyes while showing her all the love and happiness in his heart was not the easiest for him but he knew that was what it would take to make her see he was sincere. "Sarah... I have waited all these years for you to mature and see me as I really am, not as Goblin King or the man who tried to take Toby, but as a king in search of a queen, not to rule you but instead for you to rule me, to love me as I love you, and to know that I will do as you say always."

Sarah stepped back from Jareth for a moment to evaluate his statement and decide for certain what she wanted before she said, "Jareth, can I go with you to your castle now but still be able to come back here if I wanted to?" As she spoke she could see Jareth's excitement and then his wariness and lastly his sadness and disappointment before he sighed, "Sarah, I would love you to come to my castle and be my queen, as I have always wanted, but I cannot have you traipsing back and forth between the Underground and the Aboveground everytime you get homesick or angry or upset with me." Jareth moved further back into the shadows and then his hand reached into his cloak before coming out with a crystal which he weaved back and forth for a moment staring into it before offering it to Sarah with this statement, "Here, go home and think about what you want and when you have made a decision then take this crystal and wish to see me, you may word your wish as you have chosen, whether to be with me in my castle or to wish me to you so you may break my heart and decide to stay in your world." Sarah took the crystal and when she looked up again he was gone.

Sarah spent the rest of the night at the gallery selling most of her collection before heading back to her studio apartment and going to sleep. The next morning she awoke to a restlessness she was unaccustomed to and she did the only thing she knew to do, call her brother Toby and then to call on her friends that she hasn't needed for quite a while. "Hoggle, I need you here with me right now... can you hear me?" After a few minutes a face appeared in her mirror and when she turned around, there was Hoggle in all his grumpy goblin glory. "HOGGLE!!", Sarah squealed in delight and scooped up the little man who was a little shocked and disgruntled to be swung around the room. "Sarah, please put me down!", Hoggle looked up at the girl who had called him friend so many years ago and realized she was no longer a girl of 16 any longer, but instead a woman of 26 about to be 27. Hoggle asked her after she put him down, "Sarah, why have you called after so many years of silence? We all thought you forgot us." Sarah looked sad and pensive for a moment before answering, "Oh Hoggle I'm so sorry... I didn't really forget about you guys... I just, well, I needed time to think about all that happened and then I felt so guilty for leaving you all and for hurting Jareth." Sarah sighed deeply and felt so bad for not thinking about how her friends would have taken her years of silence and how she had promised to keep in touch with them. "How have you been Hoggle? How are Didymus and Ludo? Is everything just as I left it?" Sarah eyed the little goblin and offered a seat before sitting next to him and holding onto his hand for a few minutes. Hoggle looked at her and smiled before answering, "Well we are all good Sarah, Jareth didn't make me prince of the land of stench afterall, he actually gave me a job as his personal assistant and negotiator with other kingdoms. Ludo was giving a job as gatekeeper and a title as a 'caller of the rocks'. Sir Didymus and Ambrosius were allowed to keep the task of guarding the bridge since his sense of smell was so bad!"

Sarah and Hoggle spent several hours talking about the changes that had been made in the Goblin kingdom and how Jareth had changed, nothing so extreme but a change that was noticeable to those who had known him before Sarah had come to the Labyrinth. After discussing the situation with Hoggle Sarah knew that she wanted to be with Jareth and was in love with him, no longer as the romantic villain in her fairytale but as a real man who had turned the world upside down for her. Sarah told Hoggle she would see him again very soon and the he left while she made her plans. First thing she did was to call Toby again the next day and tell him she might not see him for a while and that she was moving to somewhere magical, which at the age of 11 was still pretty believable for him and that she would see him again as soon as she could. Sarah packed up the rest of her art pieces and sent them over to her agent at the art gallery, she gathered her supplies and the meaningful pieces of her things, including art, clothes and sentimental photos of her and Toby and her mother and father. After settling her debts and cancelling her utilities and other services she phoned her landlord to cancel her lease and prepared to make her wish. Sarah picked up her bags and her purse and grabbed the crystal, closing her eyes she said, "I wish to go to the castle beyond the Goblin City to be with Jareth, the man that I love." Upon opening her eyes she was looking at the very man that she had loved for 10 years and by the look on his face he had not been expecting her.

Jareth had left Sarah 3 days ago and had been miserable, barely able to leave his chambers and perform his duties, all the time thinking that he would either never hear from her again or she would tell him there was no way she could leave her life in the Aboveground for him. So naturally he was a little shocked when she popped up in front of his throne at the castle with all her belongings in tow and a timid little smile on her face. "Sarah! What? How? Why?... I mean its so nice to see you again so soon. I'm happy to see you here. Is this your decision then?" Jareth was embarrassed by his brief show of emotion and allowed the smirk to take over his face while waving everyone out of his throne room. Sarah understood his shock and wasn't concerned over his quickly shifting emotions, afterall, that was exactly why she had fallen in love with him to begin with. "Its okay Jareth. I know you are surprised I chose you, but you shouldn't be. Its taken me far too long to choose you and the Labyrinth but I've done it and I won't change my mind. I've wasted too much time already, I love you and I want to be here with you always." With that last part out of the way Sarah walked up to Jareth, who had stood up from his throne and stepped down in front of her, and she placed her hands on his chest and reached up to place a kiss on his lips for the first time. Jareth swept her up into his arms and pressed her lips firmly under his as he struggled to control his passion and his joy in her decision to be with him.

Later Jareth showed Sarah to a room she could call hers until they could be married and he could formally share his suite with her, including his bed. Sarah blushed as he told her this but secretly couldn't wait to plan this wedding and her life with the Goblin King, including the passion that she knew they would share from this day onward. Jareth tried to hide his immense pleasure at seeing her blush and knowing he would finally have his queen, the one woman who had defeated him at his own game, the only woman that the Labyrinth itself would allow to be its ruler.

The days flew past quickly as Jareth arranged for their wedding and plans were put in order for the entire kingdom to gather at the castle for the nuptials.

Sarah wished that Toby could be there and as though he knew her wishes Jareth whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't dream of your brother not being here since it was his behavior that allowed you to come to be with me in the first place." Jareth smiled his wicked smile and told her it would all be arranged that she go to get him the morning of the wedding and he would be returned as soon as it was all over. Sarah was overjoyed and the gift of her brother being able to come only made her love him even more, knowing that he really would move the stars for her.

The day of the wedding came, only 3 weeks from that fateful night when Jareth showed up at her art showing telling her of his love for her. The morning was beautiful and clear and Sarah was given a crystal to make her wish upon to see her brother and to bring him back with her, with the excuse that it was a Saturday and she was going to take her little brother to the park since she hadn't seen him in a while. Toby was so excited since he had long been told the story of the Labyrinth at bedtime for the last 10 years and knew that he had been in such a magical place before was exciting for the little boy. "Sarah is it true?? Are we really going to the Labyrinth, like in the story? Are you really going to be the Goblin Queen? WOW!!" Toby was on overload and luckily Sarah knew exactly how to calm him down instead of having to wish him away to the Goblins!

The day moved quickly and before she knew it Sarah was walking up to Jareth in the large throne room where a second throne had been created just for her. All of her favorite goblins were there, including a very happy Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus whom were all ecstatic over having her with them again. Goblins didn't really make many friends as they are normally a grumpy bunch. The wedding was beautiful and Sarah and Jareth pledged themselves to each other in front of their audience, their kingdom and all her friends. At the end of the ceremony they placed rings on each other's hands and then Jareth set a small, delicate crown on her head and kissed her soundly on the mouth. The whole kingdom went up in cries of joy and celebration that their king had finally gotten his queen and she was worthy to rule alongside him.

Much, much later that night the Goblin King and Queen retired to their chambers and were alone for the first time in several weeks. The door shut softly behind them and they stood looking at each other with no words and only complete and utter love showing in their eyes. Sarah had learned a trick or two from Jareth over the past few weeks and took a crystal out of her dress sleeve and handed it to him saying, "this is a crystal, nothing more but if you turn it this way it can show you your dreams... do you want it?" Jareth smiled wickedly and took the crystal in his hand turning it to show her his dreams, of her in bed with him, of her with their children and with her ruling his kingdom by his side forever. "I think those can all happen and maybe we should start with that first one!" Sarah smiled at Jareth and started sliding the coat of his shoulders while he began to until the corset on her dress, all the while they smiled and kissed each other with the ease of those who had struggled in love and finally found their rightful place.


End file.
